Holidays
by Spikerox
Summary: Spike and Buffy go on holiday, fluffy. sb. Complete.
1. Asking

Holidays.  
  
A/N; I do not own any of the characters, unfortunately.  
  
This is set just after Into the Woods in season 5, the timeline is a little wrong (just pretend it's February). B/S fluff. Spike and Buffy go on holiday, fluffiness happens. Sorry if it's a little out of character but it is fluff.  
  
If you have been to Disneyland Florida and can picture the rides and places, it might help understanding it. If you want to use any of my fics on other web-sites, please do just let me know at spikerox@yahoo.co.uk.  
  
The chapters do vary in length because each chapter represents each day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Spike are you here?" Buffy called into the darkness of his crypt. Nobody answered, Buffy walked in anyway. *Bet he's in here, just being awkward* she thought, of course, she was right. From behind the shadows of a pillar Spike stepped out.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked grumpily. *'Cor she's beautiful* he thought.  
  
It had been about a month since his first dream about her, every single night his head was filled with erotic thoughts of her. His little slayer. Only last week her boyfriend, Captain Cardboard, had left town for the rainforest; Buffy was coping extremely well.  
  
"I was wondering," she paused, that sounded wrong. "Look, you see for over a year now the gang have been saving to send me on holiday, for a break from slaying. And they booked it thinking me and Riley would go together, and now I have a spare ticket." She bit her lip.  
  
Spike was shocked; she wanted to go on holiday with him! But what if he got the wrong idea, then he would look like a prat. "And," he prodded.  
  
"Well, Willow can't miss school, Anya won't let Xander go, Giles won't leave the magic shop and Mom won't let Dawnie miss school." Buffy perched on the edge of the sofa.  
  
"So…"  
  
They both knew what each other were saying, but wanted to make sure they themselves understood.  
  
"Will you come with me? 'Cause I really don't wanna go on my own." Buffy was sure she went pink asking him.  
  
"Sure" he replied coolly, he didn't know how else to reply, but in side he was screaming *There is a god*  
  
*Oh God, I really just asked Spike to go on holiday with me* she thought.  
  
"So, where we going?" He asked.  
  
"Florida." Buffy felt awkward sitting talking to the vampire, and she was going to spend a week alone with him!  
  
"Great, but you do realise that I can't go out on the beach with you in the day." Spike was disappointed at the thought of spending a week in a hotel room.  
  
"Not the beach, we're going to Disneyland." Buffy looked down at her lap.  
  
"Disney!" He almost burst out laughing. "We're going to the old hellmouth!" Buffy crinkled her nose up; he had to be joking. "Its true! Walt Disney's Mrs was a slayer and he was a very good magician. He did a spell that means that vampires and demons can not enter with any attempt of violence, anything tries to hurt someone and they instantly disintegrate."  
  
She looked totally disbelieved.  
  
"It's true!"  
  
She sighed, you could never believe anything that a vampire was saying but she didn't think that he would lie about this.  
  
"So now I have to pack crossbows…" he cut her off.  
  
"I already told you that anything super-natural can't fight inside the Disney premises." He sat down next to her, grinning goofy-like(A/N: pun not intended) "This is gonna be a break for both of us!" *Great now she's going to guess what's going on* he cursed to himself.  
  
"Yeah, a holiday where you're stuck inside all day long," she grumbled.  
  
He closed in eyes as if in pain, now his slayer was gonna spend all day at a theme park alone and maybe she'll hook up with some cute guy.  
  
"Well, bye" she shrugged, left his crypt and walked off into the night.  
  
Spike stood up and followed her into night but he was looking for something totally different.  
  
*****  
  
He wondered through the dark cavern, he could just about make out where he was going thanks to his vampire senses.  
  
Water dripped from leaky pipes echoed all around and an eerie sound of rats scurrying around his feet filled the air; this place had really been ignored since he had last come here over a year ago.  
  
Although the chances of finding what he wanted were pretty slim, he had his hopes up. He fingered a few pearl necklaces before moving on, he didn't have time to linger, and the sun would be up in an hour or so.  
  
Round a few more bends and his chances were narrowing. Of all the piles of treasure that was here all he wanted was one small thing and that he wasn't even sure existed.  
  
There was only time to check one last table full of jewels and gold, if it wasn't here then he would have to give up.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He was just about to give up when a gold chain caught his eye. Even if it wasn't what he was looking for it would still be worth a fortune. He hooked it around his neck and started walking home.  
  
*****  
  
Spike lazily unhooked the chain before pulling his ragged blanket over him. He gazed at and noticed something about it that he hadn't seen before. The chain was engraved with hundreds of tiny crosses!  
  
He just sat staring at it; it was covered in crosses that didn't hurt him!  
  
*It can't be!* he thought, a chain of Amara!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Day one

Holidays.  
  
A/N; I do not own any of the characters, unfortunately.  
  
This is set just after Into the Woods in season 5, the timeline is a little wrong (just pretend it's February). B/S fluff. Spike and Buffy go on holiday, fluffiness happens. Sorry if it's a little out of character but it is fluff.  
  
If you have been to Disneyland Florida and can picture the rides and places, it might help understanding it. If you want to use any of my fics on other web-sites, please do just let me know at spikerox@yahoo.co.uk.  
  
The chapters do vary in length because each chapter represents each day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy stood at the airport, all alone.  
  
Giles had managed to get a night-time flight so that Spike wouldn't burn to a crisp.  
  
But he was late. It was an hour after sunset and if he didn't get here within half an hour they would have to give there seats up.  
  
*Speak of the devil* Buffy thought as Spike entered the building.  
  
"Sorry I was late pet, I've been out all day and just lost track of time." He couldn't stop grinning; he had decided not to tell Buffy about the chain until he was standing in sunlight.  
  
"You were busy? Busy doing what? Sitting alone in a crypt?" She was pissed off at him for being late.  
  
"I had to go shopping, didn't I!" He said as though talking to an infant waving a suitcase in front of her.  
  
"You actually bought new clothes!" she mocked, grinning.  
  
"Funny. Now are we gonna catch this plane or not."  
  
*****  
  
"Flight B7 1254 has now landed in Orlando, Florida. Thank you for flying America Airways, we hope you enjoyed your flight." The voice over from the pilot finished.  
  
"Finally!" Buffy sighed loud enough for a few people around her to hear.  
  
"What's with the attitude pet?" Spike asked, although he knew what she meant.  
  
"Well we got delayed by three hours, that means its daylight outside and we're stuck at the airport until dark." She huffed, one whole day wasted; now she would miss out a day and waste a load of her friend's money.  
  
The crowd pushed them further, nearer and nearer to the opening onto to the runway.  
  
"Spike" Buffy hissed, "you're gonna be dust as soon as we get out side you realise." Spike chose to ignore her and carrying on walking.  
  
"Spike!" she hissed again. He totally ignored her again.  
  
The stepped outside and Buffy gritted her teeth ready for the vampire to burst into flames.  
  
But nothing happened. She looked up. Spike was just standing there, grinning his head off, and basking in sunlight.  
  
"What…how…huh?" Buffy gapped in amazement.  
  
"I'll explain later, just think of it as a good luck charm."  
  
They walked off the collect their luggage, Buffy still gapping at Spike's new liking for sunlight.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy sipped her large cocktail, placed it back on the poolside and flopped her head back. This was pure heaven; sitting in a jumbo sized rubber ring floating on a clear blue swimming pool in the top Disney hotel.  
  
Spike lay sunbathing looking and her. She looked beautiful floating there. But it couldn't stay that way. He got up and bomb dived into the pool. A wave of cool water hit Buffy and soaked her from head to toe.  
  
"What the heck do you think you're doing you idiot." She squealed.  
  
"Having fun!" He answered. "Like what you should be doing!" He said pulling her into the water.  
  
She screamed loudly as her head slipped under the water. When she came back to the surface her whole body had turned white and she was shaking.  
  
"What the heck do you think you are doing?!" She screamed again, stomping off dripping wet into the hotel.  
  
*****  
  
Spike was waiting in the bar that was downstairs in the hotel. He was waiting for Buffy who wanted to look at what the park looked like at night and to watch the fireworks.  
  
But of course she was late.  
  
The door to the bar burst open, and in walked Buffy.  
  
Spike stared at her, mouth open. She looked even more beautiful than ever, wearing lilac hot pants and a white vest top. He had to force his mouth closed to stop her from suspecting something.  
  
"Sorry I was late but my hair took ages to dry after earlier." She snapped walking out of the bar towards the monorail stop.  
  
He followed her hopelessly, as Buffy would say, like a little lost puppy dog.  
  
*****  
  
The Magic Kingdom looked fantastic at night. The rides and shops were all light up with pretty colours and there were people everywhere.  
  
"You don't see this at our hellmouth" Buffy moaned in a fake voice.  
  
"That's because our hellmouth doesn't a have a protection spell" Spike replied.  
  
They went on a few rides that were pretty tame and had fun taking the mickey out of the Haunted Mansion. (A/N: no pun intended).  
  
When they reached Splash Mountain Buffy tensed up.  
  
"What's up pet?"  
  
"Oh, um, nothing, I just have bad memories or log flumes from when I was little," she lied.  
  
The line for the ride wasn't that long as the park closed in an hour or so and most of the little children were fast asleep. Buffy and Spike were lucky enough to get a log all to them selves.  
  
As the ride started Buffy was a little scared. She was surrounded by water! But soon the ride felt OK. The little robotic animals were dancing around, singing.  
  
"I thought this was a nice ride?" Spike stated.  
  
Buffy looked at him confused.  
  
"It's sweet" she cooed.  
  
"It's demonic." He yelled.  
  
*****  
  
Everything was going fine until the log started to crank up.  
  
"What-what's going on?" Buffy stuttered.  
  
"Were going up to the big drop." Spike replied simply. "This ride is finally getting better."  
  
Buffy covered her eyes with her hands. She took a tiny peek out and screamed.  
  
"What's up, pet?" Spike asked, trying very hard to not sound too concerned, but failing miserably.  
  
"It's so high!" She squeaked. "And there's so much water!"  
  
She turned round and buried her head in his chest.  
  
He was a bit shocked at first but then he hugged her gently, stroking her long blond hair.  
  
The ride stopped with a sharp jolt.  
  
Buffy peaked out but looked down again.  
  
"What happened?" She asked meekly.  
  
"It's Ok, Pet. It's OK," he whispered into her ear.  
  
She whimpered again.  
  
They were stopped, just tipped over the edge of the drop. Just suspended in mid-air. The water was gushing around them and below Spike could see a swirling mist that prevented him from seeing how high the drop really was.  
  
Suddenly there was another sharp jolt.  
  
The ride started up again and they went plunging over the edge.  
  
Buffy screamed, a gust of air whizzed past and stung her eyes. With a loud splash they hit the bottom and moved slowly around a corner.  
  
Buffy slowly peaked up from Spikes jacket and looked around. They were back inside surrounded by little fluffy robot singing and dancing again. She slowly pulled away, her cheeks were bright red were she was embarrassed for hugging Spike. She peered around the room pretending to be interested in the dancing bunnies.  
  
Spike guessed she was embarrassed so he decided to join her with ignoring what happened. But deep inside he couldn't help feeling disappointed that she was so eager to pull away from him.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy slipped into the large double bed, it was so big she felt lost in it. Spike came plodding out of the bathroom.  
  
"Were am I meant to sleep pet?" He asked looking over at the bed. He wanted just to hop in there with her and lay with her until morning; but that could never happen.  
  
"The floor is good enough for you!" she said rather snottily. *God, that sounded horrible!* Buffy thought, "I mean you sleep on a stone tomb most of the time and the carpets quite soft."  
  
He sighed quietly and flopped down on the fall underneath his duster.  
  
"Goodnight Spike"  
  
"Night Slayer"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Day two

Holidays.  
  
A/N; I do not own any of the characters, unfortunately.  
  
This is set just after Into the Woods in season 5, the timeline is a little wrong (just pretend it's February). B/S fluff. Spike and Buffy go on holiday, fluffiness happens. Sorry if it's a little out of character but it is fluff.  
  
If you have been to Disneyland Florida and can picture the rides and places, it might help understanding it. If you want to use any of my fics on other web-sites, please do just let me know at spikerox@yahoo.co.uk.  
  
The chapters do vary in length because each chapter represents each day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had both agreed to go to one of the water parks, Typhoon Lagoon today. Spike was excited about getting to sunbathe and try out the biggest wave pool in the world. Buffy was worried about having to go in the water; but she refused to tell Spike that she was going to spend the whole day sunbathing.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy stretched out on her sun-bed, she closed her eyes and relaxed.  
  
"Buffy!" Spike called over.  
  
She lazily opened one eye and peered over to the vampire sitting on the sun- bed next to hers.  
  
"I thought the idea of coming to a water park had something to do with actually going in the water?" He said sarcastically.  
  
Buffy bit her lip. How was she going to tell Spike her secret when she hadn't even had the guts to tell her friends yet?  
  
"I…I don't want to go in the water." She shrugged. "I'm going to work on my tan, you go ahead and have fun." She wavered him to go.  
  
"Look pet, the reason I'm here is because you didn't want to come alone. So I'm not going to leave you on your own and I am NOT sun-bathing all day." He glared at her. "Plus I would burn so quickly."  
  
Buffy sighed heavily, there was no way she going to win this fight; and she really didn't want to go around with someone that looked like a lobster.  
  
"Ok, what about I get to sunbathe for one hour while you either go out and find the best flumes to go on or sunbathe too."  
  
He thought about it for a second and agreed. Spike suspected something was up with Buffy; she had been acting strange, yesterday at the pool and on the log flume and then today about going swimming.  
  
The hour passed and Spike was bored, he had been all around the park finding the flumes but he wanted to wait for Buffy to actually go on.  
  
He sat down next to her on the sun-bed.  
  
"What?" she grumbled.  
  
"Pet, your hours up" He sighed. He so badly wanted to scoop her up in his arms. Buffy chose to ignore him. "Pet!"  
  
She opened one I eye and glared up at him.  
  
"If you don't get into the water now then I swear I will carry you in kicking and screaming!" He growled threateningly.  
  
She bit down on her lip hard and squeezed her eyes shut. "I can't" she managed to squeak. Four years of secrets hidden from everyone were off her back.  
  
"What do you mean you can't?" Spike asked, he was confused.  
  
"I can't go in the water" she whispered, she looked down as if she was ashamed.  
  
"Is that why you didn't like the log flume, and why you didn't like getting pulled into the swimming pool?" He asked, the pieces were all starting to fit together. Buffy just nodded.  
  
"I don't like lots of water" She said, a small tear trickled down her cheek. Spike wiped the tear away and put his arm around her.  
  
"Buffy, after all the monsters you fight, a little water won't hurt you" He tried to comfort her, but for some reason it came out wrong.  
  
"But it hurt me before" She whimpered. He frowned. "I drowned when I was 16, I died and everything. But Xander brought me back with CPR" Spike's mouth gaped open, he had never known that she had died.  
  
"Pet, it's ok to be scared after what happened. But you can't live you life being this scared of water" He paused. "I'll help you get over it, if you want."  
  
"Please" she replied. "I don't want to live in fear anymore, I can't even take a bath without getting goose-pimply from all the water."  
  
He took her by the hand and led her to the waters edge. The small waves swept across.  
  
"You ok?" he asked, Buffy nodded; but you could see that she was petrified. "I'm here, I won't let go of you so you'll be alright. I promise"  
  
Buffy took a deep breath, squeezed her eyes shut and took a step into the water. Then another step and another, slowly she moved into the pool. When she opened her eyes the water was up to her waist. She was still squeezing Spike's hand.  
  
"Ready to go further?" he asked. Buffy didn't answer, she just took a step further into the water. Bit by bit she slowly got further and further into the water.  
  
Suddenly she stopped.  
  
"What's the mater pet?" Buffy gulped.  
  
"If I take one more step I won't be able to touch the floor"  
  
Spike smiled, "It doesn't matter, look how far you've come already." She turned around to look back, the fake beach and sun-beds were very far away.  
  
Before he had time to think, Spike picked Buffy up and cradled her in his arms.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked, there was not one bit of anger in her voice unlike yesterday.  
  
"Taking you out of your depth." He said very frankly. "If I'm holding you, you won't drown 'cos I promise I won't let you go, never" The last bit didn't mean to come out so sappy.  
  
She looked up into his eyes; then she realised that if he did drop her she would fall into the water and would never come up again. She pressed herself against his body and clung onto his neck a little harder.  
  
"It's ok luv, I've got you" Spike cooed. He came to a stop, Buffy peeped up.  
  
"Why have we stopped?" Buffy asked.  
  
"'Cos I thought you might feel safer if we were still in my depth." Buffy nodded and snuggled into his chest further. "Um, pet, why don't you try standing up?" He was scared that if he let he stay in his arms for to long he would try to grab her and kiss her.  
  
"Um, alright," She said sheepishly.  
  
Slowly she moved her body around so that her legs were free in the water but her arms were still around his waist and his around her waist. She looked into his eyes and grinned. She leaned towards him and planted a light kiss on his lips. Slowly she pulled away.  
  
"Thank you" she said. Spike couldn't answer he was still in shock.  
  
Buffy really liked him! The moment he had been fantasising about for a month had just happened; it was even more magical than in all the dreams. He pulled her closer to him and hugged her tightly to his chest possessively. Buffy giggled softly.  
  
"What's so funny luv?" He frowned, looking down at the tiny slayer in his arms.  
  
"Life" she answered simply.  
  
Buffy realised that if she never went under the water, then she would still always be afraid off going in water unless Spike was with her. She took in a deep breath and ducked under the water.  
  
She couldn't see anything under there. The water was clear but her eyes were so unused to being underwater her vision was blurry. Spike soon joined her and stayed under the surface with her until she decided she needed breath.  
  
They both popped up to the top at the same time. Buffy was giggling like mad.  
  
"I can't believe I was so scared of this!" Spike smiled.  
  
"Come on luv, let's go check out those flumes.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy screamed as she hit the water with a loud splash; Spike landed with an equally loud splash next to her.  
  
"I wanna go again!" Buffy cried excitedly as they climbed out of the shallow pool,  
  
"Buffy, I think you're more excited than all the kids here" Spike grinned. Buffy started jumping up and down pretending to be a toddler.  
  
"But I wanna go again" she paused, "After a hotdog!" Spike shock his head and sighed, she was going to be hyper for the rest of the day now.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy stretched in her bed. Something felt wrong. She shifted over the edge of the bed and looked down to where Spike was lying under his coat.  
  
"Spike," she called softly. He looked up at her.  
  
"You wanna come up here?" She asked, of course she knew what his response would be.  
  
Without answering he climbed up into the bed. She passed him some of the duvet and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
*Life is a funny thing!* Spike thought as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Buffy stretched her arm out and lay it across his chest. For the first time in her life since she became the slayer, she felt like a normal girl. 


	4. Day three

Holidays.  
  
A/N; I do not own any of the characters, unfortunately.  
  
This is set just after Into the Woods in season 5, the timeline is a little wrong (just pretend it's February). B/S fluff. Spike and Buffy go on holiday, fluffiness happens. Sorry if it's a little out of character but it is fluff.  
  
If you have been to Disneyland Florida and can picture the rides and places, it might help understanding it. If you want to use any of my fics on other web-sites, please do just let me know at spikerox@yahoo.co.uk.  
  
The chapters do vary in length because each chapter represents each day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike finished washing up his blood-mug in the sink and placed it over the top of the tap as Buffy slide her hands around his waste.  
  
"Morning luv" he chirped, turning around and kissing her hair.  
  
"Morning" she replied. "So where are we going today?"  
  
"I think Animal Kingdom sounds good," he said. Buffy took his hand in hers and turned to the door.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for then?"  
  
*****  
  
"Wow, look at that!" Buffy cried pointing at giant tree in the centre of the park. Carved into the trunk was almost every single animal you could ever name.  
  
"It's lovely pet" Spike said unenthusiastically. "But can we go on DINOSOUR first, or the line is going to be really long!"  
  
"DINOSAUR?" Buffy had never heard of the ride.  
  
"Yeah, it's one of the only rides here that sounds half decent." Spike shrugged.  
  
"Oh, scary ride!" Buffy joked. "Let's see how scary it really is!"  
  
*****  
  
"Arrrrhhh!" Buffy screamed. She turned and buried her head in Spike's shirt.  
  
"Argh!" Spike screamed as well! Neither of them had expected the giant T- Rex to jump out at them.  
  
The dinosaur returned back to its hiding place, ready for the next group of unsuspecting tourists. Buffy peeked up and her and Spike started laughing about how stupid they had both been. All the demons they had fought and they were scared of a robotic dinosaur!  
  
*****  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"I think so"  
  
"Lets go!" Hand in hand they climbed in the large round 'boat', they were going to go on their first water ride since Buffy had got over her fear.  
  
The rapids dipped and splashed. Buffy squealed as she got soaked from head to toe with the cold water. Spike laughed at Buffy, no matter how hard she tried she always got soaked and he always stayed dry.  
  
After laughing themselves stupid and having lunch they decided they wasn't much more they wanted to do in the park. They had done the two thrill rides and weren't bothered about going on a Safari; so they decided to spend the rest of the afternoon at the hotel before going to the magic kingdom again for the evening.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy floated across the pool on her new lilo, she came a steady stop infront of Spike.  
  
"Hi" she said grinning, kissing him softly.  
  
"Hi. Listen Buffy I got this thing planned for tomorrow night…" Spike trailed off, how was he going to ask her.  
  
"Tomorrow night's Valentines Day" Buffy said almost automatically.  
  
"You're right" he grinned. "Anyway, Christie will be here about 5pm to sort you out."  
  
"Who's Christie?" Buffy was puzzled.  
  
"You'll have to wait and see for your surprise." He tipped her off the lilo and into his arms. "Will you be my valentine?" he whispered into her ear. Buffy giggled.  
  
"Of course" He then swept her into the most mind-numbing kiss she had ever had.  
  
*****  
  
"It is so boring!" Anya stated rudely. Xander blushed.  
  
"Honey!" He called, slightly embarrassed. Anya frowned at him; she didn't understand what she had done wrong.  
  
"Anya's right!" Dawn shrugged. "It has been really slow, and we've been petrified about something happening since Buffy went on holiday and Spike disappeared."  
  
Just then the phone started ringing. Giles answered.  
  
"Hello, magic box, your no-stop…" But he got cut off.  
  
"Giles, it's me!" Buffy cried down the phone. Giles looked shocked.  
  
"Buffy, how are you!" Giles asked. At the sound of Buffy's name the whole gang stood up and rushed over to where the phone is.  
  
"I'm fine, it's fantastic here!" Buffy was almost jumping up and down she was so hyper again. Spike came over to Buffy and slipped his hands around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Hang on Buffy, Willow wants to talk," Willow pulled the phone from Giles' hands.  
  
"Hi Buffy!" she squealed in her bubbliest voice. "How are you?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at Willow's hyper-ness. "I'm fine, what about you guys?"  
  
"Oh, that's not important" Willow said. "So, what's the parks like?"  
  
"There really great!" Buffy replied. "Is Dawnie there? Someone wants to talk to her."  
  
"Erm yeah," Willow sounded a little disappointed, "Here, Dawnie" Willow passed the phone over.  
  
"Hi Buffy!" Dawn chirped.  
  
"Hi! Dawnie, my friend who I'm here with wants to say hi to you!" Before Dawn could answer Buffy passed the phone over to Spike.  
  
"Hi Niblet!" Dawn couldn't answer; the gang had all assumed that Spike had disappeared when Buffy went on holiday; and they assumed that Buffy had gone with a friend from college.  
  
"Oh my God! You're the person Buffy went on holiday with!" Dawn was almost screaming down the phone in excitement. "How's it going?"  
  
"More than great" Spike grinned, running his fingers through Buffy's hair.  
  
"Wow, I'll see you when you get back. Bye." She hung up the phone and turned back round to face the gang.  
  
"So, who's Buffy gone to Disney with?" Xander asked.  
  
"Spike." Dawn matter-of-factly. The gang's expressions were priceless, especially Xander's!  
  
***** 


	5. Day four.

Day 4.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes groggily and yawned. They hadn't got back from the park until very late last night.  
  
"Morning" Spike said, kissing the top of her head. "Ready for the best day of the holiday?"  
  
"Best day huh?" Buffy asked jokingly. He kissed her lips roughly. "Definitely the best day."  
  
"Happy Valentines Day" Spike said before kissing her again. Buffy grinned.  
  
"Happy Valentines Day"  
  
*****  
  
"You must have got all the presents for your friends now!" Spike sighed. He had brought Buffy to the shopping village at Disney to have there picture taken infront of a background that was placed there by a computer; but so far all she had wanted to do was buy presents for the gang.  
  
"I have a tigger cuddly toy for Willow; a fairy wand full of candy for Tara; a Mrs Potts tea-pot for Giles; Mickey and Minnie Mouse mugs for Xander and Anya; a photo frame for mom and a Winnie the Pooh T-shirt for Dawnie."  
  
"One last thing" Spike fished something out his pocket. "This is for you"  
  
Buffy opened the bag the reveal a little Dalmatian puppy pendent and necklace.  
  
"How did you know 101 Dalmatian's is my favourite Disney movie ever?" Buffy asked, hooking the necklace around her neck.  
  
"Niblet told me, do you like it?"  
  
"I love it!" Buffy hugged Spike, she looked up into his eyes. "I love you" she whispered.  
  
Spike's mouth hung open; she had actually said the three wonderful words.  
  
"I love you too" he whispered back. They both smiled at each other and kissed. They joined hands and walked over towards the next shop.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh, look at that!" Buffy squealed. She pointed over to the jets of water coming from wholes in the floor. "Can we please?" Buffy looked at Spike with her puppy dog eyes. Spike didn't answer, he just pulled her over to the fountains.  
  
The cold jets of water hit them every way they turned. Buffy screamed as she got more and more wet every second. They spent almost an hour running and splashing about in the fountains; they had gathered quite a few spectators staring at them for acting like children.  
  
After a while they both were exhausted, they had to go back to the hotel because they were both soaked so much there clothes were almost see- through! But they had both had more fun than ever before.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy stretched out lazily on her bed. Spike had just gone downstairs to get some drinks from the bar. There was a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Come in" Buffy called, she expected Spike to appear in the doorway. Instead a young woman, about 22 came into the room. She smiled.  
  
"Hi, I'm Christie, you must me Buffy" She said cheerfully. She pulled a huge box in from the hallway. Buffy peered at it confused. "No peeking! Spike wants it to be a surprise"  
  
"What is going on?" Buffy asked. Christie ignored her.  
  
"Hair and Makeup first," she said ushering Buffy into the bathroom.  
  
Ten minutes later Buffy came back into the room in a new fluffy pink dressing gown; her damp hair was in curlers all around her head.  
  
"Why are you here? And how come I get the star treatment?" Buffy still didn't know why Christie was there giving her a free make over.  
  
"Spike did tell you I was coming, didn't he?" Christie asked. Buffy nodded. "Well, I'm here because he wants you to have a nice surprise for Valentines Day."  
  
She sat Buffy down in the chair in front of the mirror. Buffy closed her eyes and let Christie do her make up; it felt lovely being pampered, but she wanted to know why.  
  
"Right, now for you clothes" Christie said brightly. "Now keep your eyes tight shut or it won't be a surprise." Buffy felt totally relaxed as Christie finished sorting out her hair and dressed her in a brand new out fit. "Open your eyes!" She commanded.  
  
Buffy did as she was told and gasped at what she saw in the mirror. Her golden hair was fixed in a high ponytail and tumbled down in ringlets to her shoulders. She was wearing a long, blue, silk ball gown, which was layered in different pale blues. The dress cut off just after her shoulder, her arms were covered by long, silk, white gloves.  
  
"The hidden Princess Cinderella" Christie whisper, she too was over taken with how perfect Buffy looked as Cinderella. Buffy still couldn't talk. Christie looked at her watch, "my goodness look at the time, your Prince will be waiting. She opened the door and lead Buffy out to the front gates of the hotel.  
  
Spike looked up as he saw the doors open, his mouth gapped open as he saw his princess walk up the red carpet towards him.  
  
"Thank you" She whispered into his ear. Spike, still god-smacked managed to utter.  
  
"You look beautiful!" Buffy giggled.  
  
"You don't look bad yourself" She said looking at his white suit; it brought out the color of his eyes perfectly.  
  
Just then a horse-drawn carriage appeared from around the corner. Spike took Buffy buy the hand.  
  
"Your carriage awaits, m'lady" he said putting on an extra British accent. Buffy stared at the white carriage and horses.  
  
They climbed into the carriage and they were off.  
  
"So, where are we going in this thing?" She asked Spike, who was still grinning ear to ear.  
  
"We are going to the Magic Kingdom" he replied pointing at the illuminated castle they were approaching. "The parade can't start with out its Cinderella" Buffy looked at him wide eyed.  
  
"You mean…" She started.  
  
"Yep, we're gonna be the Prince and Princess in the fairy tale parade." He said stroking her hair. "Do you like your valentines present so far?"  
  
"So far?" Buffy asked. Spike just grinned.  
  
The side golden gates of the Magic Kingdom opened before them; a fanfare of music started. Buffy looked around in awe. Another set of gates opened and they were on Main Street.  
  
The cheers of the crowd was almost deafening and the buzz of lights was nearly blinding but it still was fantastic.  
  
"How can I ever top this with a present for you?" Buffy said to Spike looking up into his eyes. He fingered something in his jacket pocket.  
  
"Be my wife?" he asked, revealing a gold ring with a fair size diamond set into it. Buffy gasped, he had just asked her the marry him!  
  
"Yes, my prince" She whispered. They kissed softly but were quickly pulled apart by the cat- calls of the crowd.  
  
*****  
  
The rest of the trip down Main Street seemed to take forever. Buffy leant against Spike, but gazed out at all the people cheering them on. She spotted a little girl, wearing a matching blue dress to her spinning round and round on a grassy verge. A sudden feeling washed over her.  
  
"Stop the carriage." She ordered the driver. He came to a steady stop, it was lucky that there were at the end of the parade. Spike looked at her confused.  
  
"I want that little girl to be our bridesmaid" Buffy said before he could anything. Spike looked at the little girl in the matching dress, she was now jumping up and down, each of her little hands in her parents.  
  
"Buffy, she probably lives miles away from Sunnydale" Buffy gave him a friendly glare. "You mean tonight?" She nodded and climbed out of the carriage. She went over to the little girl.  
  
"Hey sweetie, what's your name?" Buffy asked, kneeling down to be level with the girl.  
  
"Sophie" she replied.  
  
"Well Sophie, would you like to come and be my bridesmaid at my wedding?" The little girls eyes lit up. "If its ok with you?" Buffy asked her parents.  
  
"Fine by us" her mom replied, a little stunned.  
  
"Let's go" Buffy took Sophie by the hand and lead her and her parents onto the carriage. "My names Buffy, by the way." She said to Sophie's parents. This is my fiancée, Spike. Spike this is Sophie, um sorry I don't know your names." Buffy tried to introduce everyone.  
  
"I'm Dave and this is my wife Kelly" Sophie's dad said.  
  
"Hi!" Spike greeted them casually.  
  
"You're the Prince" Sophie chirped. Spike grinned at her. "And you're going to get married to Cinderella!" She said bouncing in her seat. "And I'm going to be your bridesmaid!" She was so hyper it was lucky they pulled into the wedding chapel.  
  
*****  
  
"I do" Buffy grinned placing a gold ring on Spikes finger that matched her brand new one.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife" The vicar said, "you may now kissed the bride." They kissed softly.  
  
Dave and Kelly through confetti all over the newly married couple; while Sophie jumped up and down excitedly.  
  
"I love you" Buffy said, looking into Spike's eyes.  
  
"I love you too." He replied. "Hey, I said this would be the best Valentines Day ever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Photos

The bell dinged on the magic shop door. Everyone looked up, business had been really slow and the demon activity was even slower.  
  
"Hi guys, miss me?" Buffy called running over to her friends and giving them all hugs.  
  
After a very brief description of what the parks were like Spike came to join Buffy. Of course the gang were very startled about his new-found liking for sunlight.  
  
"You never did tell me how come you can go out in the sun now!" Buffy said, it had completely skipped her mind. Spike tugged at the chain around his neck.  
  
"Good Lord, is that…" Giles exclaimed.  
  
"Yep, the chain of Amara!" Spike said. Buffy grinned and hugged him. Everyone was confused about Buffy and Spike hugging.  
  
"So that's it! Like the Gem of Amara but in gold form"  
  
"You promised you'd take lots of photos!" Willow cried.  
  
"And we did" Spike passed Buffy the Kodak boxes he had just collected.  
  
*****  
  
"This one is me on the plane" Buffy said as she passed Willow a picture of her sitting glued to the little TV in the back of the chair infront. "And this one is of me in the Magic Kingdom." She passed another photo around. "This is of me and Spike at the water park" She passed Xander a photo of her and Spike in their swimming costumes hugging each other.  
  
And so the photos continued. Every single one of them were with both Buffy and Spike in.  
  
"Oh my god, you look so good in this one" Dawn said, showing the rest of the gang the picture. It was of Buffy in her blue Cinderella costume.  
  
"Oh yeah, that was on Valentines Day, we were Cinderella and the prince in the parade." Buffy said dreamily.  
  
"Who are these people?" Anya asked, holding up another picture. Buffy turned to Spike and nodded.  
  
"That's Dave, Kelly and their daughter Sophie, she was our bridesmaid." Spike stated. Everyone looked confused.  
  
"At our wedding" Buffy added, fingering her ring. Spike slipped his arms around his wife's waist and held her close to him.  
  
The gang looked at them in disbelief. Dawn looked at the couples matching rings, she gave them both a hug.  
  
"Congratulations!" The rest of the gang soon followed in saying this. "But you do know that mom is going to totally flip when you tell her!" 


End file.
